vampires and sorcerers
by Athena Storm
Summary: um i don't know what to put here this is a SP twilight crossover with valduggery and ghanith included! renesme isn't in this because she sucks.neither is bella because she's a klutz and i hate her.VALDUGGERY rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie p.o.v.

I picked up my phone it was scarlet "if you're gonna frickin' gloat then piss off" I said angrily

"No I wasn't, I was going to ask if you knew how to play cricket because I just found my old bat and I was thinking we could use a certain skull from a certain skeleton plus Tanith's a maniac " came the smooth reply

"You're evil" I said grinning

"So you up for a lesson or two?"

"Sure why not?"

Scarlet hung up almost immediately she was sure to have skulduggery's head/skull by the end of the day. I was looking forward to my lesson in cricket. I noticed a new face then 4 more they were deathly pale I just ignored them and put my earphones back in, it was smile by Lily Allen (jepicly awesome song by the way) and went back to listening to music mainly Lily Allen till I switched to Coldplay then the Chumbas a recent reference from scarlet and Tanith, late 1970's I think. I figured I had maths first and headed off to room 5.


	2. vampires and sorcerers Chapter 2

"May I introduce…"said miss Kirby no you may not I'm not interested I thought "Alice and Edward Cullen everyone" I looked up lazily and recognised the new face I'd seen in the courtyard they were pretty really pretty but what the hell did I care? Nothing that's what! One was like a pixie, she had short hair, gold eyes and was incredibly thin, the other had bronze hair and gold eyes as me and was almost as thin as the pixie. I looked back down and opened my book to the set page and began the exercises. My mind wandered to the combatives I could be doing with the others and I cursed skulduggery for making me come to school. When I got home Scarlet was sitting there with Tanith looking disappointed, a bat and a tennis ball in her hands "I managed to get the skull but ghastly got it off me and we couldn't use it so it looks like we're using my old ball as well" she explained

"Oh well let's play any way I want to learn," I said.

(Skip cricket lesson I don't know what to write)

My p.o.v

"So how was school?" I asked

"There are some new kids, they're weird though, I haven't talked to them yet I might but I'm not sure I want to get involved with them" Val replied

"Fair enough probably best not to, stick with the drill, I'm coming with you tomorrow so I'll be able to size them up and try to figure out something" I said thinking hmm weird how weird good or weird bad?


	3. Chapter 3

Edward p.o.v.

I was in love again, with a girl I barely knew. Stephanie was her name I'd seen her work, she wasn't paying any attention to what the teacher said, but she was alert .I couldn't read her mind for reasons I couldn't fathom, so I did the only thing I could think of I spoke to Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" He must have heard the hesitation in my voice because he turned to face me before speaking softly

"Carry on son"

"I –I think I'm – in love again."

"Who is it?"

"This girl in my class she's called Stephanie and she's kind of strange, she doesn't pay attention to anything the teacher says except in sport but she always seems to be waiting for something not the end of class like the others, but something to happen, something dangerous, and this morning she was yelling down the phone that someone called Tanith was 'getting her one for Christmas so there ' I don't know what she was talking about and I can't read her mind for some reason I can get into her head but there's something blocking off her thoughts from me a barrier of some kind, everybody else teases her about being a freak but she doesn't really seem to care."

"I think she's just a girl who gets teased a lot" Carlisle diagnosed I stared at him "well what should I do about it?" I asked

"Probably best just to ignore the entire feeling' li'l bro" came Emmet's voice from the doorway

"what gives you the right to eavesdrop?" I growled

"you're forgetting we're vampires Eddie!" came Alice's permanently overexcited voice "we can all hear you" why so _annoying_? I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

My p.o.v. I.e. scarlet's

I threw Wynter her jacket, completely white and spotless as usual, and zipped up mine. Ghastly really is the best tailor ever I reflected as I pulled on my boots. Val walked in fully kitted out with necro ring and everything. (A/N necro is short for necromancer. for more on necros check the bottom of the page! Nah I'm just messin' with ya) Midnight followed with Barnabus her pet owl on her shoulder (A/N no 2 I think Midnight decided to call her owl barnabus because she says he has the same hair as barnabus Collins off dark shadows and yes I do know owls have feathers not hair I tried to tell her this but she listens less than Val does which is an achievement in itself) "you guys ready?" asked Midnight

"yeah nearly" I replied looking up and grinning. I love the fact that 17 year-olds can get French biker licences and that they're still valid pretty much anywhere in the world. We parked our bikes in the school car park and locked up our helmets in the little box thingies on the back. We went straight to English lit. Like good little girls , having an argument on text as we went

Val you are so the most badass

You've killed like 348 vamps!

That doesn't make me more badass just more powerful

I'm gonna have to agree with Val on this one

Same here dude

Aw jeez ok I'm the most badass

we walked into English lit.

" OK V-Steph why did you not tell us what they were?" I asked

"What?" she said incredulously

Many heads turned our way "o-o-kay maybe this isn't the best way or time to discuss this "

"Scarlet! We still have no idea what we need to discuss!" said midnight

"Look break OK? And on text, we don't want any eavesdroppers. Right now class" I replied pointing at our desks to emphasize my point. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and sat down with midnight I sat down with Wynter and everything was normal well it was to the mortals "hey what was that about" whispered the Cullen girl behind me

"None of your bloody business pixie!" I whispered back

"You know-"

"Shut up Alice" said the bronze haired boy next to her

"Ok ok I won't tell her!"

"Look dude unless it's about my friends who you've mainly not met yet or my family who you've never met not to be rude or anything but I really don't _care_ " I said liking the look on her face at my words then

"Can we be friends?"

WHAT!? feeling very confused I turned around and ignored the two kids behind me till the bell went for break I grabbed my phone and speed texted

are you kidding me you don't know what they are?

well if you do enlighten us what the bloody hell are they

uh hello? Unnaturally pale and still plus they are so physically cold!

oh my god

they're vamps

Val was pale as the Cullens, same thing with midnight and wynter

"look guys chill we have direct contact to the sanctuary we can deal with this plus we hate vampires we kill vampires it's simple and fun" this seemed to cheer them up a bit but then we got a bit more crap from roatern which did nothing to lighten our moods the end result was this: roatern's minion number 1: broken nose, 4 cracked fingers and a black eye roatern's minions number 2 and 3: broken nose, 3 cracked fingers and 2 black eyes roatern herserfelf: broken arm, nose , 3 fingers, hand and 2 black eyes. us: 2 hours detention after school and many lines which took us about 5 minutes thanks to midnight* "what are we going to do with you" asked ghastly shaking his head.

"Leave us to roam free and beat up whoever disses us?" Suggested midnight grinning

Ghastly chuckled "somehow I think if we did that we'd be picking you up from the police station a lot," we got on our bikes and went home, I called a meeting in the living room immediately.

"Why are we here I have a Bentley to attend to" grumbled skulduggery

"You know the new kids at our school well turns out they're vamps"

"What?" skulduggery's head snapped up and tanith whirled around "you're not going back there" they said together but while tanith was talking to all of us skulduggery was only addressing Valkyrie and it clicked skulduggery + Valkyrie = love. My reaction: WTF WTF WTF midnight reaction: oh dear god Wynter reaction: goofy grin

Me: OMG awesomeness we have got to get them together, right, first we need actual proper proof ummmmm hey tanith told that she once found out skully has a diary hmmmmmm and he's probably told ghastly, wynter you are going to squeeze the info out of ghastly, Midnight, you find out if Val loves him as well as for me, I'm gonna find skul's diary

**a/n review guys but 65 reads thanx! but please review because it makes me happy + those who review shall have cookies (::) (::) :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ok here's the next chapter i am going to try really hard to update more when i get back to school it will be difficult but i will do my best. I have something else to tell you all i am turning this into a review story so I will only update if I get a certain amount of reviews the amount of reviews i need will be announced at the end of the chapter. thank you for reading!**

Meanwhile in the Cullen household…

Edward p.o.v.

I buried my face in my hands "tell her" Alice urged

"Fine I'll bloody tell her" I had to, had to tell her I loved her. I was stressing out again "jazz!" I called and immediately I calmed down I grinned at jasper "I'm going to tell her"

"Great go for it dude!"

"On Monday, I'm going to tell her I love her on Monday"

"Way to go little bro!"

"Aw jeez Emmet do you have to do that all the time?"

"Yup" he said popping the p I groaned.

My p.o.v.

"I've got go and check something at the sanctuary guys so I'll see you later" skulduggery said I jumped at the opportunity "I'm going to Italy to see something about vampires there" I said to cover my tracks winking at tanith "I'll come with you" she added I'd need the spare key that tanith took off val. We walked straight into skul's house and started combing the place for his diary. "Got it!" tanith whispered

"Great, pass!" I whispered back she threw it to me I found exactly what I was looking for. "Midnight! We got it, do your thing!"

"Okey dokey!" she closed her eyes and spread her hands over the diary then over the page tanith handed her

"Brilliant! Now, the results of your mission agent owlgirl please" we all started laughing Val walked in with wynter "what are you guys laughing at?" this started wynter off

"by the way yes he does" said wynter once we'd caught our breath "it took a while for ghastly to crack but I threatened to burned all his materials and he fessed up no problem"

"Great, agent owlgirl?"

" Yeah theory correct"

"right is any thing special coming up soon?" midnight asked

"it's my eighteenth next Tuesday" said wynter

"oh that's great dude!"

"yep so what's the next step in our operation?" asked tanith

"we have to get ghastly in on this we can't do it without him," I replied "you'll be advising Val so she has to tell skul and ghastly will be advising him to tell her, that is, if he hasn't already"

"right I'll go find Val and you guys uh do whatever you do," she said

"I'll get ghastly" tanith added 5 minutes later we met up again.

"ok gang news" I said

"perfect cover skul's picking Val up tomorrow and he just asked me if I can take her bike back ghastly let slip he's gonna tell her everything so problem solved" tanith with a grin

"well that really does solve every thing except- oh crap dudes homework" after a very hurried homework session we got to bed not being able to wait for the events of tomorrow

**ok 5 reviews and i'll update!**


End file.
